


90 Day Fiveyance

by xxbunnykissesxx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 90 day fiance AU, F/M, Incest, feral vanya, reginald is alive unfortunately, russian vanya, side alluther and benkliego, simp five, they are all living in the same house because i am a basic bitch and i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbunnykissesxx/pseuds/xxbunnykissesxx
Summary: The K-1 visa allows a couple 90 days to marry before the foreign fiance must leave the United States.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	90 Day Fiveyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts), [JjdoggieS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/gifts).



> literally all of the best parts were other peoples looooool
> 
> the 90 day fiance au was the idea of JjdoggieS  
> Fiveyance was coined by ellaphunt19 and I CANNOT GET OVER IT I THINK ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME THE ABSOLUTE GENIUS  
> and it was written for a fic exchange with fiveyaaas. thank you so much because i never would have just gone for it and you are so nice and understanding and im so glad to be doing this

FIVE  
“My name is Five Hargreeves. I am twenty eight years old and I’m from Indianapolis, Indiana. I work as the head scientist at my family business, Umbrella Corp. Vanya and I met three years ago on Myspace. We had a mutual friend on the website. When I saw her picture, I became infatuated, I wanted to know everything about her. I sent her a message and we connected very easily. Vanya is the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. A month ago I asked her to marry me and she agreed. Since then, we have been preparing for her to move from Russia and for our wedding. One of the conditions of our engagement was that I would have a house ready for when we get married.”  
The man stood in the midst of a disheveled living room, sorting through a scattered pile of belongings and placing them in boxes marked ‘bathroom’. After struggling yet eventually managing to fit in a shower caddy and taping the box flaps closed with several overlapping layers of tape, Five picked up a phone set on the coffee table next to the couch.  
“My family has no idea that I’m moving in with my wife, nor do they know I’m going to have a wife. Vanya knows that I have brothers, but I’ve decided that I’ll prevent them from meeting for as long as possible. She’s fickle, and if things don’t go well with my siblings, it could be hard to convince her to stay. Vanya won’t try if she doesn’t think it could work with them. Dealing with my family for the rest of her life might make her reconsider marriage. They will meet, but only after I’ve had time to show her that this could be it for her. It’s the only worry I have about her coming to America.”  
He set his phone level with his eyes and hit the call button that rang him up.  
“Vanya? Can you hear me? How are you?”  
A blurry figure moved in front of the screen, brushing hair out of her face and wiping away sweat. “I’m throwing out my entire life so I can leave the only place I’ve ever been, how do you think I’m doing?”  
“You can have it shipped.”  
“Then why bother moving at all.”  
“If you like your things, you should keep them. I’m taking my things.” Five hadn’t even considered what Vanya would want in their home. Of course he would take what he wanted, but he had assumed that they would use his furniture, which now seemed a bit presumptuous. Before he could continue his train of thought, Vanya interrupted him.  
“That’s different,” she pouted, “It’s nice and it’ll be new to me.”  
A muffled buzz sounded from Vanya’s side despite the late hour in Central Russia.  
“Fuck. My mom’s here,” She turned to shoot Five an apologetic look, “I’ll talk to you later?” Five nodded, opening his mouth to speak when the screen went blank.

Five stood, stacking three large boxes and carrying them to a sleek black car parked outside of his apartment building. The seats had been folded down to make room for his belongings to be packed inside. There was only just enough space for the door to close securely. The man slid into the leather clad interior of his Mercedes-Benz, starting the car and pulling away from his house in smooth motions. He would be back for more boxes and furniture, but he could already feel the anticipation building. Every time an item disappeared from its designated spot or a box was sealed, he felt the distance between him and Vanya being chipped away. There was physical proof that they were making a life together. Five turned onto a sidestreet that would take him past the middle of the city with minimum traffic. Weaving through the skyscrapers and clusters of small businesses brought him to the outer edge of Indianapolis, through fields of corn stretching nearly as tall as he was and to a gate that enclosed an expansive plot of land. The house was so far back that it was impossible to see from the road, hidden by a protective line of trees planted at the halfway mark. It had been bought before Five and his brothers had even been born, and had sat unused for the majority of that time. His father, Reginald, had bought it as a retreat of sorts to entertain high-profile guests, but most realized quickly that it was nearly impossible to spend extended periods of time with the man, and that brought an end to the use of the property. Reginald had not sold it, even when it had tripled in value, but had no interest in it outside of its intended purpose. When Five had found out from his mother about the country house sitting unused, everything had seemed to click into place, solidifying his plan of proposal to Vanya. 

Five exited his car to open the gate manually. While there was a remote that may have worked, taking it would mean to venture back into the childhood home where his father still resided.  
He picked the lock easily thanks to the strange lessons that his father had taught him and his brothers as children. One of the first things he noticed was that the driveway was in a surprisingly well-kept state for something that had been left to rot for three decades. Anxiety cut through the excitement of his and Vanya’s plans. Maintenance was most likely being taken care of by his father’s assistant, Dr. Pogo, but there was every chance that it might be brought to his attention. 

He tapped on the steering wheel, willing his thoughts back to the topic of Vanya. It had seemed like days since he had talked to her last night. He wondered about the look that she would have when he took her home for the first time. She would be giddy when she stepped out of the car and everything that was hers. She had always told him that she wanted the room to do what she wanted, without ever having to answer to anyone. Five had found her that space, and now tasked himself with the beginnings of making it her home. As much as he wished Vanya was here at the moment, he was relieved that he would have a week to prepare for her. She was leaving everything she had ever known to be with him, and Five needed to be able to show her that he was just as serious. He would give her anything she wanted. 

Five entered the small line of forest that hid the rest of the land from passersby. Summer had come over them and the canopy offered welcome relief from the burning heat. He imagined that Vanya would enjoy walks or picnics here. She had grown up living in the middle of her town in packed apartments spaced far away from the parks that she could never convince her mother to take her to. Their house was beginning to come into view, specks of gray stone rapidly overtaking the green of foliage. Reginald was utilitarian at the best of times, but at the very least he knew how to show off his wealth, with sprawling, intricate properties from times long past rather than the sterile cubes of neutral colors that had recently gained popularity. Five’s Mercedes passed through the last of the trunks to fully unveil his new home and the six other cars parked in the driveway. Five’s face dropped, as blank as his mind in the few seconds before it began to whirl. Had his father known all along? Had his siblings known? Grace would have told Diego, that traitor. He wasn’t even her kid and he was the favorite. 

FIVE  
“I would rather murder my entire family in front of Vanya than let them drive her away.”

When his car pulled into the driveway Five was out before it even stopped. The door was unlocked, dozens of shoes piled at the side of the door. The only hope he had was that it was only his siblings, who had no idea that Five was soon to be engaged, were here without his father. Five’s brothers and sister were perfectly capable of being bribed, but Reginald knowing would have Five’s plan falling apart. Sprinting past the rooms, Five searched for any of the people inside his house. The living room was empty, along with the dining room and the kitchen. Finally, sitting at the bar of one of the designated entertainment rooms, sat his brother, Klaus.  
“Hey!” Five roared, rushing up to the man who was busy mixing drinks and, by the looks of it, had been for a while.  
“Well, hello, dear brother.” Klaus drawled, not looking away from the assortment of bottles spread across the counter.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“In my room?”  
“In this god forsaken house.”  
“Jesus, Five, you’re breaking and entering and you can’t even slow down to say hello to your family.”  
“You’re breaking and entering too.”  
“It’s all the rage these days, apparently. If you want to scream, go somewhere else. This hangover is killing me and I’m looking to pass out.” Five stopped and looked around the room. The wallpaper had been covered over with posters and garish homemade rugs lined the floor. Empty cans and bottles were overflowing from the trashcan and there seemed to be a burn mark against the ceiling. He was living here.

It was the worst thing that could happen to Five. A hell that he hadn’t even imagined. It was too late to get his apartment back, and there wasn’t time to find another place. Either he would have to put them in a hotel until he was able to find them a place to live or hope that his family would allow them to stay. This would ruin them. She would think that he hadn’t taken her seriously. 90 days was not enough time to prove himself after this. There had been requirements that he had to meet to even get her to look at plane tickets and now it would look like he was a scammer. She had thought that before, and this would be confirming the worst. Three years wasted on a man who deceived her. Vanya was going to hate him.

“I’m getting married. There’s still rooms open, right?”  
Klaus’ smug grin spread slowly on his face before he jumped up, nearly falling, from his chair to wrap his arms tight around Five’s neck.  
“Congratulations! Are they here? I wanna meet my new sibling!”  
“Her plane gets here on Friday.” Klaus shot him a knowing look. He had been through this particular process twice before, and their brother, Luther, had once.  
“An immigrant?” Five nodded, unwilling to disclose anything to his brother. He wasn’t going to give anything away with Vanya without it being dragged out of him.  
“Why is this the first time we’ve heard about her? Marrying immigrants is practically a family bonding experience at this point.”  
“You weren’t supposed to know about her. I’m just bringing her here for a few days until I can get something else sorted out.”  
“Oh, really? Your apartment kick you out? It was only a matter of time. If you stopped being a bitchboy, maybe they would have wanted you there. Brings down property value.”  
“Fuck off, I sold it. We’re getting our own house.”  
“And yet you live here.”  
“And yet I’m staying here for two weeks untilI find somewhere.” Klaus steered Five to the bar, stretching his arms to stay in contact while Five attempted to shrug him off. Klaus moved back in, full glass in hand, to be closer to Five who was still struggling in his grip.  
“I’ve heard that one before. Allison had a place ‘all lined up’ but somehow it just seemed to,” he opened his hand in a flurrish, realizing too late that it was the hand holding his vodka martini as it made contact and shattered on the floor, “fall though.”  
KLAUS  
“We’ve all been living here for years. At first I was just crashing here because Dad forgot about it and I was broke, but then I met Ben and he moved in too. Then Allison needed someplace to bring Luther because he still wanted to live at Dad’s. After that we met Diego online and had our second wedding. It’s a pretty good situation for all of us. Honestly, I’m surprised Five just now got the idea. Who would have guessed that I would be the trailblazer of this family.  
FIVE  
“He’s only a ‘trailblazer’ because the idea was to mooch off of Dad.  
“Allison’s here?” That meant his brother too. And if Klaus was here, then it stood to reason that both his husbands would be too.  
“Only for the past four years. You miss a lot when you’re too good to talk to your family.”  
“I was at college halfway across the country.” He pointed out.  
“You could have called!” 

Five supposed it was a fair point. The last time he saw his family had been at Klaus’ and Ben’s second wedding to Diego. He hadn’t even known they had been seeing someone until the wedding invitations came. After the wedding, he had sworn to do better, but school was beginning to kill him. Lectures all day and all coffee-fueled study sessions all night had eaten up any time and energy he had. The only thing that had gotten him through that period was Vanya. She would stay up until what would be the early morning for her just to congratulate him after finishing a difficult test. She had set alarms when she knew Five would be awake to force him to take breaks and Face-Time him just so she could check that he was eating at least one meal every day. Every time he aced his classes she would send him recordings of herself and then call to see how he was enjoying her. But it was still difficult to keep up with the one person he wanted to see every day. It seemed easier to forget about his family for a time, or give up hope on having a relationship with them. There was no excuse for after he moved back home to work at his father’s lab, other than it was daunting. After years of not seeing someone, what do you say? There was a chasm between them and there was no objective way to go about bridging it. 

Until now. He was going to be living with them. The situation was a waking nightmare, but at least he was able to go back to having a family.  
“So….” He trailed, swinging Klaus back around so he was able to grab the already-open bottle of vodka, “Everyone’s here.” He took a long swig. Klaus reached out to grab it, skirting around the slowly spreading puddle of alcohol that he dropped before.  
“Except for Mom and Dad. Diego has made a case for her, though.” Five scoffed and gestured to the bottle, which Klaus handed back. Diego was an idiot if he thought they’d ever be allowed to take Grace.  
“How’d Allison get Luther out?” Their brother was staunchly loyal to his father despite (or because of) the terrible upbringing they had. When Five had left at 18, Luther was applying to online colleges and spending most of his spare time waiting for when their father would need him. Until Allison, the only act of free thinking he ever allowed himself was entering aero-space programs instead of business classes that would allow him to take over after their father’s passing.  
“She told him that she wasn’t going to fuck him in his parent’s house.”  
“Smart.” They meandered around the room, swaying slightly to avoid the furniture, which, now that Five was paying attention to, bore the marks of being used exclusively by klaus.  
“Do you guys have credit cards?” Klaus smirked at the question, pulling out a little black card and holding it out to show Five.  
“You mean this? Why, who here would be seen without one.”  
Five pulled out his wallet, sliding out two black cards he had kept in a separate folder.  
“She’s cool with it?”He threw his head back and let out a sigh “Lucky. It took me half a year to convince Ben that we weren’t getting caught.”  
“Not like it matters. That bastard’s going to die before he can spend the inheritance.”  
“Don’t say that, Five,” Klaus swiped gently at the other man’s head, mostly just mussing up his hair, “aliens don’t have a normal life span.”  
They stopped at one of the couches that had lost all sign of belonging to the high class and was now covered in an ill-fitting black sheet that smelled of weed and spilled alcohol. The two sprawled out on opposite sides, Klaus curling up with his head resting against the backboard and Five laying his legs over the seat between them, his feet scrunched up against his brother’s side. They passed the vodka to each other, Five doing most of the work since his body had the space to move, and prepared for Five to reunite with the family that he hadn’t seen in years.

Ben cooked dinner that night. They had decided early on that he was the best in the kitchen and that the others would take on the chores that normally fell to him. It was rare that the family ate together, most of the time operating on their own time table, but it was the first time in years they had seen their brother. All eyes were on Five as he sat in silence, struggling to figure out how to enter this conversation, but eventually he decided that he would rather just have it over with. 

“I’m sorry.” Five grit out. It had always been hard for him to apologize, even when he sincerely wanted to.  
“He says, the second he wants something after years of ignoring his family.”  
“Diego!” Allison scolded, but it was clear that she didn’t disagree.  
“I’m just pointing out the obvious.”  
“He’s right,” it was even harder for Five to force out these words, “It shouldn’t have taken this for me to get back to you. I need help. I’m engaged and I promised her that I have somewhere to live. I was planning on this place being empty. Will you please let me stay?”  
“Why are you just now talking about this? You’re engaged and she doesn’t know where you live?” Luther’s eyes widened as he realized under which circumstances Five was engaged. The group around the table let out a collective groan. They knew intimately well the pressures of a 90 day engagement. Luther shook his head slightly before resting it in his hands.  
“There’s some empty rooms at the end of the upstairs hallway.” He sighed, clearing his plans for later that night, knowing that Five would recruit him into helping him move. Five smiled, genuinely grateful and relieved, and decided to push away all thought of how Vanya would react. He would find out in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise it will get better at least i can say that its boring because its based off the first episode.  
> also this is going to take forever for me to update im just a slow writer like that


End file.
